


The Tour

by Kashmore1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashmore1998/pseuds/Kashmore1998
Summary: Adrien finds out he is being sent away for a modeling tour and struggles to find a solution to the issues his absence as Chat Noir will bring for the city of Paris.





	The Tour

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something I wrote as a start to a work, let me know what you think in the comments. If y’all like it I will try to keep it going!
> 
> PS This is no longer the original version I posted, and may continue to be tweaked here and there, but I promise no more major changes.

Adrien stormed into his room, absolutely furious, slamming his door behind him. As usual, his father had casually dropped life changing news on him. Adrien had just walked into the house from school and was greeted by his father telling him that he was being moved out of Paris for a month or two for some cross-country tour of a new clothing line. Normally something like this would be an adventure, but as Chat Noir, Adrien could not afford to leave Paris for even a day. 

“Plagg,” Adrien growled, “What do I do? I can’t possibly leave Paris for two months, not with Hawkmoth about.” Angrily he paced the room, ready to rip out his hair he was so frustrated.

“Sorry kiddo,” Plagg replied, “I don’t see any way out of this. There is no way we can get out of your dads tour... thingy, he has set it in stone.” Plagg circled around Adrien’s head lazily, playing with a wedge of Camembert as he acted like he was thinking. “I can’t think of any solutions.”

“I was asking what to do about Chat,” Adrien retorted, his anger making him short with his kwami. “Ladybug can’t possibly fight Hawkmoth on her own.” Plagg stopped in front of Adrien’s face.

“Master Fu has other kwamis who can help Ladybug,” Plagg replied matter-of-factly,” It wouldn’t be the first time Chat Noir has been rendered unavailable”. Adrien stared at Plagg, a look of disbelief slowly forming on his face. 

“Really? You aren’t worried at all?” Adrien just looked at his kwami. “I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation.” Adrien could feel the anger welling up inside him. “Nobody understands,” he yelled out, “nobody at all, you all act like you know everything.” 

With that, Adrien spun on his heel and stormed into his bathroom turning on the shower and stripping down. Stepping into the hot water, he began to sob. Why? Why did his father have to send him? The last thing he wanted to do was leave his home, leave Paris and tour the country for some stupid clothing line, especially when his Lady needed him to defend the city against Hawkmoth. Not only that, but if he was to leave Paris and Chat Noir was to disappear at the same time, some people might would begin to notice, and then it wouldn’t be long before his identity was discovered. 

After some time of standing in the shower, his mind filled with dark thoughts, Adrien dragged himself back to the present to feel that the water had gone cold and hear that his phone was going off on the edge of the sink. Turning off the water and grabbing a towel, he walked over to his phone to see why it was going off. Picking up, Adrien was greeted by a barrage of messages and missed phone calls from his friends asking him where he was and why he was late for their meeting at Marinette’s house. Reading through the messages, he remembered that tonight was the night he and his friends were supposed to meet to work on a group project, but with the news his father had dropped on him he had completely forgotten.

After a short amount of thought, Adrien sent a quick text to Nino saying he was heading that way now. The best way to drop this news on his friends would be to do it in person. Quickly getting redressed, Adrien grabbed his schoolbag and called to Plagg. “Come on Plagg, I forgot about the meeting at Marinette’s for the group project.”  
Plagg grumbled something too quietly for Adrien to hear but floated out and ducked into Adrien’s bag. Just as Adrien reached the door, it was flung open from the other side and Adrien was greeted by the cold face of his father.  
“Just where do you think you are going?” his father asked coldly. The expression on his face so cold and angry it could freeze over the whole of Paris. Stopping in his tracks Adrien used all his willpower to keep from glaring at his father and replied as calmly as he could. 

“I am going to a meeting at Marinette’s to work on a group project for school.” 

“That won’t be necessary.” His father replied, “Since you are leaving for the tour in a week, there is no need for you to attend school anymore, by the time you return school will have ended anyways.”

Adrien’s blood turned to ice. First his father was sending him away, now he was taking away school? The nerve of this man was infuriating. Just as quickly as it had cooled, Adrien’s temper came flooding back, his blood boiling with rage. Just as he was about to lash out, a small nudge in his side stopped him. As much as he wanted to give his father a piece of his mind, Adrien knew that Plagg was right and he needed to not make things worse than they were already. Instead of the angry words he had planned, all Adrien could manage was a small “Yes Father.” With that statement, the last freedom he had as Adrien Agreste was locked away.


End file.
